My Ghost
by DiscoSick9
Summary: Itachi Is Nowhere In Life Sick Of Having To Deal With The Loneliness As A Small Eight Year Old Girl Contiunes Her Search For Comfort And Friendship With The Stoic Uchiha..Bad At Summary Please Read And Review Rating Might Change!


Your My Warmth, Peace And Ghost

I Do Not Own Naruto

* * *

Chapter One

Alone

"Why Are You Following Me"

The Shadow That Came Out Into The Street Light Was Nothing But A Mere Girl. With Her Coal Black Hair Pulled Into Messy Ponytails Wearing A Lime Green Turtle Neck With The Hems Passing Her Waist And Black Shorts That Were Almost Hidden Under The Mesh Bare Footed In The Snow. She Gave A Small Smile Tainting Her Eight Year Old Face. I Gave The Kid A Look Of Displeasure 'Why Was She Always Following Me In The Shadows' Is She Some Wondering Child Thats Lost Or Does This Kid Just Like To Run Around Following Others In The Streets For Fun?

Whatever For Such A Action It Was Getting Irritating. I Turned Around And Contiuned Walking Pass A Small Cafe Called 'Silent' Noting The Small Girl Was Still Following. I Stopped Searching For Her Movements Then Frowned.

"Can You Atleast Tell Me Your Name"

She Was Infront Of Me Looking Up At Me With Her Grey Eyes She Was Only An Inch Away. First Time She Ever Been This Close. This Was An Off And On Thing So I Grew Immune To It Trying To Get Anything Out Of The Girl But Failing Miserably Over The Years. I Huffed To Myself And Thought How Stupid It Was To Even Try So I Just Walked Around Her But Stop When Silence Was Broken.

"I Dont Remember My Name, Uchiha-san"

Her Voice Was So Sicking And Had A Hollow Sound To It As If She Was Sick Or In Pain. I Felt Her Cold Fingers Slide Into My Much Firmer And Bigger Hand And For A Moment It Was Like I Was Piting Her. I Had No Choice But To Bring Her With Me I Might Not Show My Emotions But Im No Cold Hearted Person To Just Leave Her Alone. Silently I Opened The Door To My House Before Pulling The Small Girl Into My House. It Was Quiet As She Padded Behind Me As I Wonder About In My Thoughts.

Tommorow Was My Birthday But I Didnt Really Care Anymore Its Just Another Number Closer To My Death Even If I Was Twenty-One I Saw Nothing Special. Looking Down I Didnt See The Little Shadow Stalker So I Went To The Living Room Only To Find Her Curled Up In A Ball And Fast Asleep. I Felt Myself Softing Up As I Grabbed A Fuzzy Black Blacket And Covering The Body Up. Slugging To My Own Room I Sat Down Onto My Bed In Thought Only To Be Brung From It By The Ring Of My Cell.

Answering It A Loud Crash Came From End Of The Line

...

"Aye Itachi Change Of Plans Tommorow Boss Is Letting You Stay Home Since He Notice You Needed A Break, Un "

Surprisingly The Blonde Sounded Annoyed

"Hn"

"Whatever Itachi Bye, Un"

"Bye"

Flipping The Phone On My Stand I Laid Back _She Seems To Not Have A Family But Then Again I Cant Keep Her With Me Im Not Even Home Most The Time And Shed Be Alone..._My Train Of Thought Was Interupted Yet Again But This TIme By A Small Shadow Figure Climbing Into Bed With Me Covering The Blankets Over Me And Herself. It Was A Manner I Stiffen Up Too "You Kept Glaring At The Floor For The Past Five Minutes" Her Voice Was Small But So Reaching. I Notice That She Was Cuddling...Into My Chest I Was Not Use To This Much Contact Let Alone From A Eight Year Old And Im Just Going Along With It.

I Hesitantly Wrapped My Arms Around Her Small Waist Placing My Chin In Her Hair, She Smelt Like Apple? Without Me Even Noticing It I Was Already Asleep So Relaxed And Peacful.

(Next Day...)

I Woke Still My Arms Wrapped Around The Small Girl "You Kept Squeezing Me As You Were Dreaming" Her Voice Came To Mind And Saw That She Was Fully Awake Looking At Me From The Corner Of Her Eye As She Laid Limp. My Brows Knitted Together And I Let Go Of Her _So That Means I Was Hurting Her_.

"It Dosnt Hurt" Was All She Said Before Giving Me A Small Box Before I Looked Her In The Eye And Back At The Box "Is It Not Your Birthday Uchiha-san" I Open The Box To Find A Necklace That Held A Talon Of Some Sort On The End Of It. "Its A Crows Talon" She Smile Lightly And Tilted Her Head To The Side With Bore In Her Eyes. I Nodded And Put It On Before Getting Up To Go Down Stair With My Shadower Behind Me.

...

...

Sitting On The Couch With My Shadower Curled Up To My Side I Watched The News

"The Body Of A Eight Year Old Girl, Was Found In Lake Petals Yesterday Night"

I Was Caught By Interest As The Reporter Went On

"The Girl Was Reported Missing Two Years Back Her Name Still Unknown As A Couple Of Teens Found Her Body Swimming In The Lake But Heres The Disturbing Thing Her Body Is Still Intact With No Sign Of Rotting"

A Picture Poped Up And My Heart Skipped A Beat It Was Her But In The Picture They Showed On TV Was Of A Sadden And Bruised Girl. As I Turned To Look At Her She Was Already Staring At Me With A Small Smile. I Stood Up Not Knowing What To Think About This Until She Appears Beside Me And Pushes Me Into A Chair Hard.

"Now You Know Why I Been Following You Because Your The First I Seen When My Death Actually Accured"

I Looked At Her As She Withered Back Into A Ball On The Ground "He Did Horrorble Things To Me! I Couldnt Do Anything As He Repeated His Actions For Days Until I Became Of No Use And Finally He Decided To Choke My Pathetic Throat" I Glared As I Process All This Watching Her. How Could Such Scum Do Things Like That. I Looked Away Ashame But Felt Cold Finger Against My Cheeks.

"I Watched Him As He Put My Body In A Freezier For Later Until I Saw You Walking By It Was Like I Knew You" My Eyes Bored Into Hers And Thought _How Can This Be Possible If Shes Dead_. As If Reading My Thought "Im Only Here Because You Think Im Here Im Only Here Because Your Alone Like Me. Please Dont Think Bad Of Me Because Then...Then Ill Disappear" Her Words Were Imprinted In My Mind...Is That What Will Really Happen...Shell Disappear?

I Smirked "Would You Like To Be My Friend" She Stiffled A Whimper And Jump On Me Hugging Me With Her Little Hands Wrapped Around Me. I Was Nowhere In My Life But She Just Might Be The Answer To My Questions.

* * *

REVIEWW

PLEASE!

(Inspired By Listening To Flyleaf)

I Know I Know It Was Really Short And Im Sorry

Im Writing The Next Chapter As well But Review First So I Know if Should Put Up My Next Chap

=) Bye!


End file.
